See You Tonight - Special Edition (Konata POV)
by L.O.R.D I.N.G.O
Summary: See You Tonight is one of my most famous fanfic, so I rewrote it, now a special edition, with Konata's POV (point of view). The spring is coming. And something is not good at Hiiragi's house. Hope you enjoy it


See You Tonight Special Version – Konata POV

"_Falling through pages of Martens on angels_

_Feeling my heart pull west_

_I saw the future dressed as a stranger_

_Love in a space-dye vest_

_[...]_

_I'll never be open again_

_I could never be open again_

_I'll never be open again_

_I could never be open again_

_And I'll smile and I'll learn to pretend_

_And I'll never be open again_

_And I'll have no more dreams to defend_

_And I'll never be open again"_

_Space Dye Vest – Dream Theater_

** School – Noon**

"WHAT?! Kagami isn't here?!"

"Onee-chan is sick... So she wasn't able to come to school..."

"Geez... I hope se is fine..."

That was all I could think in that moment. Kagami is sick. Now what? I'm here alone at school... That girl really changed my life, I can't really believe she's bad. Wait... Maybe it's just a cold, nothing more than it. Everyone get's a cold a day or another! Just hope she can attend classes again soon! So I can have some more fun with her...

"Hey Tsukasa..."

"Huh?"

"Can I visit your house later? I just want to pay a visit to your sister."

"Oh. Yea for sure Kona-chan! I just wonder why you are so worried about onee-chan..."

"Ah... Nothing... Nothing..."

Phew, I don't want to that innocent girl find out about my love for Kagamin. What could she think about me? And that girl is even her sister! I will just pretend it is a normal visit and nothing bad will happen, right? Calm down Konata... Calm down...

"Tsukasa-san. Can I visit your house too?"

"Ah... Yuki-chan, I think onee-chan would love to receive you two!"

Tsukasa was smiling, Miyuki was smiling, am I the only one who is really worried? Well, at least it's less embarrassing to visit us two, at least this way we can enjoy a nice time together... All we four together... Just like it supposed to be right now.

I can't imagine myself without that girl... After all that time, I guess out relationship was more than friendship, however I never imagined that it would come to this level someday.

**~~Some Time Later~~**

** Hiiragi Househood – After School**

We knocked the door, and announced we arrived. Inori was the one who received us at home, with a warming smile. I guess she is happy because we are here to visit her beloved sister.

"Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon Inori-san. Is Kagami in her bedroom?"

"Ah, you came to visit Kagami? Yea she is there, just go upstairs. I think she'll be happy with your visit, Konata. She was mumbling your name the whole night, I guess you were in her dreams *giggle*."

"Ah... Thanks..."

I felt so embarrassed that time, Inori thinking about me in Kagami's dream. Yet I felt so happy, she was thinking about me after all! But the fact that the elder sister heard all that mumbling made me feel a little insecure. Everything seemed really normal, Tadao was reading newspaper,Matsuri was watching TV and Miki was reading a book... I guess what Kagami is doing *giggle*.

"Ah... Um... Konata-san. I think I will stay here with Tsukasa-san, when you come back I go to the bedroom. I think the less people go there, the less disturbing it will be."

"Okay... See you later girls!"

And then I started my walking to my love's bedroom, the house was completely normal, when I arrived to the tsundere's bedroom all I could do was stare the door for some time. Then I knocked it, two times, she didn't respond, so I slightly opened it.

"I'm entering..."

I then opened the door, it was really dark, just like some dungeons on games, which I usually used torches to light it. I found the light switch and then turned it on, Kagami was there, cute as always, sleeping, with a slight red face, probably because of the fever. She is even more cute when sleeping...

"Ugh..."

What? No! No! No! Don't wake up! Sleep a little more! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! You have to rest Kagamin~!

"*yawn* Good afternoon Konata..."

"KAGAMI!"

That was my first reaction to hearing her voice, there was no anime or game OST able to make me feel what I felt that time, she was awake, talking to me, and looked well, that's all what mattered.

"Are you here to copy my homework?"

"No... No... I just came to know if you were well..."

She looked at me in a way like if she was thinking something... I wonder what she was thinking, probably anything like _wow... She isn't here to copy my homework! What happened to the Konata I know? _

"Thanks for coming Konata."

She tried to get up, but she was too weak, the illness looked no simple thing. I didn't know what to do, then I simply put my hand over her shoulder and helped her to get sat down, then I picked a chair by there, and sat by her side. I forced a smile to her, I was just too insecure and worried to smile naturally... However, she smiled back in a very natural way, ah Kagami... What would I do without you?

"So... How was school today?"

"It was nice... Except by one thing."

"What happened Konata?"

"You weren't there today, I was really worried about it... What's the problem?"

"We don't know yet... It seems that the new virus I had some long time ago mutated, it wasn't completely exterminated from my body... So now I'm ill with another new virus..."

I noticed a small droplet fall, it was from her eyes, she was letting some tears falls, I was just too worried about it... Why is she crying?

"Konata..."

I looked at her, she was with a hand on her eyes, to cover up the tears. You don't need to be embarrassed dear... Just calm down...

"I... I-I don't want to die!"

No Kagami! No! You won't die! She was already crying heavily, that really pierced my heart, I couldn't help her, all that times I needed help, she was the one who helped me, and now, while she's desperate I am not able to help her... I'm just a bad friend, that's it! I looked again at her, I didn't think twice, I got up one her bad and hugged the purple haired girl. She was really hot, it's for sure not a simple thing...

"Kagami, calm down... Miyuki came here too to visit you... We are all worried, so cheer up!"

She stopped crying and looked deeply in my eyes, I kissed her cheek, which made her blush, and then she looked down. After some time she was back looking in my eyes.

"Konata..."

"What?"

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

I got up and looked to Kagami, she was sat there, smiling to me. _Thank you. Thank you very much._ Kagamin... I will always be by your side, don't worry.

"I'm going to call Miyuki downstairs... So cheer up! You can do it!"

"Okay. See you later?"

"Yea. See you later."

I exited the bedroom and started walking back to the TV room, it was just too much for my head! What if she really dies? How will I keep up? After we met my life completely changed... What will happen now? Whoa!

When I noticed I was in the ground, I looked around and found Miki getting up and picking her book which she let fall as well. No one was injuried, it was just us who collided while I was on the last step.

"Sorry!"

"Ah... Konata, no worries! I'm fine. I'm really glad that you and Miyuki came to see our daughter. Thanks a lot for making she feel better."

"No... No... That's nothing. I'm the one who is happy that I can visit her while she's bad... I hope she recovers soon!"

We walked together to the TV room, just chitchatting. When we arrived the TV room, the three girls were watching an action movie called "From Paris With Love".

"Hey. Miyuki! Your turn!"

"Thanks Konata-san. I'm going now."

She walked off the room, I sat where she was sitting, and Miki was my side, we all were watching the movie, which was great, but I still wonder where can Tadao be now? Is he still reading the newspaper?

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Konata's House – Night (Sometime between 19:00 and 21:00)**

"Damn... I can't study... I know I never study, but this time it's different... I guess I will make a break and play a game..."

I looked at my turned off PC, and then pushed the turn on button, the Windows logo appeared and then Yutaka entered my bedroom, she looked a little worried, is that about me? Or does she know about Kagami state?

"Onee-chan... You look depressed today, did anything happen?"

"Nah... Nah..."

I wanted to seem happy and confident as always, I laughed a little while scratching the back of my head, but I couldn't lie, Yutaka knew I was bad, her eyes showed me that, but I still wanted to appear to be happy, however, I told her the truth.

"Okay... Yes... I visited Kagami earlier today, she is sick with some kind of new virus. Things doesn't seem to be good..."

"I get sick constantly, and I always get better in some days... Maybe she can get well very soon!"

"I hope so..."

"What do you think if we arrange a 'get well party' to her? Don't you think that can cheer up her?"

"That's a good idea! We can get many pockies!"

"Yea! And also gather some gifts!"

"And bake a cake!"

"That will be really fun! I will talk with my friends tomorrow, I hope we can make it the day after tomorrow."

"Yea! Well, Yutaka, that really cheered me up! Let's play a game?"

"Don't you have to stu..."

"Nah... Nah... Forget it! Let's play a game!"

Then I picked on Yutaka's arm and we both run downstairs, to where the PS2 was, I forgot my PC on, but that didn't matter anymore, we're going to cheer up Kagami! And that's all what mattered for me. Her bad mood make me feel sorrow... I still can't believe she's that bad.

While I and Yutaka were playing Street Fighter, I couldn't stop thinking in the tsundere's warm smile, she will be very happy knowing that she isn't lonely, there are many people wanting her to be good!

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** School – Noon**

Everyone was in our classroom... And that was great! Misao, Ayano, Miyuki and Tsukasa. Miyuki and Tsukasa were talking, Misao and Ayano were looking at me confused, I wanted to shout what we were going to do, but I tried to be more polite.

"Okay, everyone is here! And that's great!"

"What's the meaning of this, va?"

"You know Kagami is sick, so we're arranging a 'get well party' for her. Let's make up everything and then tomorrow we go there and make a surprise to our dear friend!"

"I think it's great to onee-chan. She's somewhat lonely these days..."

That was exactly what I didn't want to hear, Kagami was lonely, that alone was enough to destroy my whole day, I kept imagining the purple haired in her bed, trying to read a book, or trying to sleep, but she was so bad that she wasn't able do that. I wanted to scream that time, and run to her house, to be by her side. But I couldn't. I had to organize that to her. All I did was continue speaking.

"So... What everyone will be bringing?"

"I will bring cookies." - Miyuki was the first to answer.

"I will bring some soda! And Ayano too!' - The air headed Misao... Always thinking small... But anyway, she was helping! And that's what mattered at most.

"I will buy sushi!" - Tsukasa was really confident about it, she wanted to help her at most, what a beautiful fraternal love.

"So... That's it! Let's have a great day tomorrow! For Kagami!"

"For Kagami!"

Everyone cheered at the same time, and that made me glad, we're going to have a great time tomorrow, I'm sure about it! We are going to help our dear friend, who isn't well...

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Konata's House – Night**

"Hey Yutaka."

"Yes?"

"Did you talk with your friends about tomorrow?"

"*nods positively* We will buy her a nice gift!"

"That's great! Hum... Can you give me the chocolate?"

"Yes!"

I and Yutaka were preparing the cake to Kagami, it was going to be a big tasteful cake, because I know how Kagami likes food, specially sweets and even more a cake.

"Yutaka?"

"What?"

"Did you buy any pocky?"

"Yea! I got some!"

"Great! I guess she'll have a great surprise tomorrow!"

I smiled to her, and she smiled to me, differently from what I was doing recently, these were natural smiles, I wasn't forcing anything, it just happened, like when I get an ultra-rare item. We finished the cake and put it on the fridge. The other day in the morning, before Yutaka waking up, I picked the cake and wrote with vanilla frosting "Get Well! We Miss You!", I felt something humid in my hand, when I starting thinking, I noticed that I was dropping some tears. Why? Just why?

I asked dad to give the cake to Yui-neesan, and she bring it to me after school, when we were going to Kagami's house, give her everything and make the "Get Well Party".

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Kagami's House – After Schoool**

We were all there, in the front of the Hiiragi's house, I was holding the cake, Ayano and Misao was with two bottles of soda each one, Tsukasa was holding her sushi, which she picked before coming home, Miyuki was with a tray full of her homemade cookies. The other girls were without anything in their hand, except by Patty-chan, who was holding a big present box, and Hiyori who was with a pack with some Pocky boxes. Miki was the one who received us, she was smiling, looking very happy with our idea.

"Good afternoon girls! I see that you already prepared everything, I will wake up Kagami, put all the stuff right there, over that table, and then you can come with me."

We picked everything, and placed in the table, the pockies were around the cake which was in the middle, Miyuki putted the tray in the front of the cake and by the two sides of the cookies tray Tsukasa putted the two trays full of sushi, which were looking delightful. Misao and Ayano putted the soda in the corners and the box was in the ground.

We walked upstairs quietly, where Miki was waiting for us. When we were there, she knocked the door, and said to Kagami that she had visit. Differently from the other day, Kagami was wearing her usual clothes and got up easily, she exited her bedroom and looked much better than she was looking before, her face was no more red, she was even with her classic pig-tails.

"SURPRISE!" - We all screamed together.

She looked surprised at us, thanked us all, and then we all went downstairs, my heart was beating really fast, viewing her in a better state was very good. She was going to recover soon! And everything will be back to the normal, that was everything I could think that time.

When we were everyone down, I looked at the tsundere and she was stading still close to the table, looking all those things, and the cake, with the "Get Well Soon! We Miss You!" written, I think that all shocked her.

"Thanks everyone... I-I am very glad that you all thought about me in that time... It's great to know that I have many friends who I can trust."

"What are we waiting then! Let's start the party!"

I was really happy, I looked Patty-chan picking the wrapped package and giving it to Kagami, I wasn't able to resist and gave a look of what was inside, a doujin wrote by Hiyori, based on Fullmetal Panic, a teddy bear and the latest Light Novel written by Kagami's favorite author.

We ate a lot, talked a lot, Kagami laughed, smiled, seemed so well that what happened that other day looked like a dream only, I kept thinking that it was only my imagination that created such an horrible scene, and I wanted it was only my brain. That it wasn't reality, what I was living that day was real, that was what I wanted to think. But I knew, both are real.

After some time, everyone went back to their houses, except me, because Kagami asked me to stay a little more. She looked very happy, the purple haired picked the box with all the gifts and went upstairs back to her bedroom, where she put it over a table, she then sat down on the bed, and invited me to sit by her side.

"Hey Konata..."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for today. It was great!"

"I hope we can share more days like this!"

"Me too! I'm getting better, see? However I still worry about getting weaker... And you know..."

"DON'T FINISH THAT LINE KAGAMI! You'll get better!"

"I hope too... Konata, do you promise me you'll continue visiting me? Your presence here makes my day better."

"I will. For sure I will!"

"Thanks... Thanks Konata... I guess it's already late, maybe it's better you go back to your house..."

"Yes... So... See you tomorrow?"

"Yea. See you."

I slowly exited the bedroom, and the house as well, I said good bye to everyone and went back home. It was already night, so I greeted dad and went to my bed, that day however I was no more anxious or feeling bad, because I knew Kagami was well.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

I continued visiting you everyday, as I promised. Every single day after school I was there, and every day you looked better. We talked a lot, had great amounts of fun together, every time I entered your bedroom you were doing something, and always you smiled to me and made my day, then we sat down and talked. Just like a normal couple. However one day it looked that you got worse, and all the other days I went there you weren't getting any better...

When I got to your home one day, your older sister, Matsuri, was the one who received me, I thought it was going to be just another common visit, like what I was doing every day since you asked me.

I walked to your bedroom and found you there, reading a Hiyori's doujin, I sat down by your side, you were looking very weak that day, and you talked with me.

"Ah, Konata... Thanks for coming..."

"Kagami..."

It was the first day of the spring, it was so beautiful outside, your window was open, some cherry blossoms entered your bedroom, and made the scenario great.

"Did you see the cherry flowers today Konata? What a beautiful scene, isn't it?"

"Yes... It is indeed very beautiful..."

"Konata... There's a thing I'd like to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I... I don't know how to explain it really well, but my feelings for you were much more than friendship... I-I know it's weird, but since long ago, I love you Konata..."

Ah... Kagami... If you know how much that affected me that time... I didn't know what to answer... I... I... I'm crying again... Sorry... But... I could only look at you then! And say the first thing that came on my head. You were declaring to me... And all I could say was:

"Kagamin~"

"I... I know that it's not normal... I don't feel comfortable as well... But... That's the truth."

"Kagamin~... I... I... Love you too..."

You looked at me in such a way that I will never forget, those Indigo eyes piercing me like swords... We both were dropping tears, I was standing up, but I didn't resist and fell on my knees... It's funny to think now, why didn't I confess to you earlier?! I am in such a state now Kagami, that you can't understand... I remember every day that single day, what happened then... It was... So... I'm crying too much, you don't know... I remeber everything I told you and what you said to me...

"I... Can't accept the fact you're dying! You have to live forever! By my side! Someone like you can't end like this! Kagami. Date me! Please! I beg you!"

"Konata... I will date you..."

I remember you were caressing my hair, looking deeply in my eyes, you were smiling too... It was such a beautiful thing, I touched the back of your head and then kissed you. I know you didn't want me to do that... But I couldn't resist... We both were crying... You picked my right hand, the warmth of yours was so refreshing...

"Dear... My time has came... Please take care of Tsukasa... Konata... It was a pleasure meeting you. You made my life amazing, made my world more beautiful. You are the best person I ever met, you made me feel different, made me view the beauty of life. I ask you to keep on, and remember, I will stay by your side forever... Farew... e . l ..."

You weren't able to finish that phrase, I was so shocked, I kept holding your hand, you weren't holding mine anymore. All I could do was scream. Scream like a little girl, while crying by your side.

"Kagami? Kagami? KAGAMI! No! Don't leave me alone here! I need you! You're everything in my life! Please don't leave me here!"

Your dad heard my screams... Not only he, but everyone in your house, I was with my face on your blankets, your Light Novel was dropped by the side of your head, I wasn't able anymore to look at it. When your family came by your bedroom, they all were shocked, I was still holding your hand... Your body was there, but you weren't anymore, you were completely in peace, nothing more was disturbing you...

Your mother collapsed, if it was not for your dad, who held her, she would have fallen in the ground, your two older sisters hugged and started to cry, Tadao was with one hand holding your mother, and the other over his eyes, cleaning his tears. Tsukasa... Oh... Tsukasa... If you knew what she did... She fall on her knees by my side and tried to wake you up, with a "onee-chan wake up... Onee-chan...", but you didn't wake up, she held your other hand and started to cry so much over it... You were far from this world full of cruelties now...

You died in a beautiful Spring day, the funeral was in the same day, it was close to a Sakura tree, what a beautiful scene I thought... The blossoms falling, but then I saw your body in a coffin there, some petals landed on your body, you seemed so much in peace Kagami... _You made my life amazing, made my world more beautiful_. Those words are stuck in mind, and I guess it will continue being. Everyone from the other day party was there, your family too... Everyone crying, I was hugging your sister, you told me to take care of her, and I'm still doing it. When they finished the ceremony and were going to close the coffin, I wasn't able to do anything, but shout them to stop and ran close to you.

I didn't want you to go away from me, I kissed your forehead, which was no longer hot, they told me to get away, but I didn't, dad came and carefully took me back to my seat, I was crying, hugged to dad now, he understood my pain. They then closed your coffin and buried it... After the burying was complete, your parents and sisters went close to it and stand still at the grave, which was written "Hiiragi Kagami". No one wanted to believe it really happened, but it happened. I remember falling to the ground, I wanted to dig till you and take you back home. Telling that everything would be good. But I only fall there, and cried.

Today... Five years later, I still cry remembering that, why aren't you here Kagami? Things would be so much better if you were here, if you were by my side in all hard times, just like back in Highschool, Tsukasa is well, I still take care of her, because that's what you wanted me to do. Today is again the first day of spring, and I'm here, by the front of your grave, telling you everything you already knew, doing what I do every year.

I brought you some flowers today, it took me a while, but I found some blue roses, they are so beautiful Kagami... How I wished you were here to see them. Well, I must go now, see you later dear.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

"**You made my life amazing, made my world more beautiful..."**


End file.
